Love is Their Song's Title
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: AU Testarossa Twincest: after some shenanigans at the beach, Alicia and Fate take to the dance floor, where a jealous Alicia punishes Fate, so to speak. Yuri and music! Read'n Review!


**Love is Their Song's Title**

**By Major Mike Powell III**

Alicia Testarossa-Harlaown and her younger sister Fate were two very privileged young women.

They had two loving and beautiful mothers, a group of great, loving friends. They attended a prestigious school, and they were immensely grateful and happy to have all of that.

But what made the Testarossa-Harlaown twin sisters the happiest, what made them feel truly privileged and complete...was each other.

Alicia and Fate truly were two sides of the same coin. Alicia was out-going, always spoke her mind and was quite affectionate with her dear sister as well as her friends. She never backed down from a challenge in any way and was a proud young woman.

Fate, on the other hand, was slightly shy, very humble, innocent and she was very considerate, always doing nice things for her friends and dear twin; Simple things, such as giving home-made chocolate for everybody on Valentine's Day, opening doors for them, the little things. Fate had a heart of gold, and she was loved for it.

Also, Fate had a really unique personality trait, one which Alicia enjoyed the most: The younger Testarossa-Harlaown twin was very sensitive to music, thanks to their Mother, Precia Testarossa, who listened to music when Alicia and Fate grew in her womb, and Fate was particularly sensitive to it as she grew up, and the girl would act in different ways when music played, such as really affectionate with love songs, really serene when listening to classical songs (except when it came to Wagner's "Flight of the Valkyries". Alicia made sure that song was never played in Fate's presence again), and Fate got a spring in her step when listening to upbeat songs, and dance. Oh, how Fate loved to dance...particularly with her twin.

And that leads us to a particular detail regarding the Testarossa-Harlaown Twins.

As different as Alicia and Fate were, they truly were two halves of one soul, and they displayed their affection in public quite a lot, but when they were behind closed doors, they showed their true love for one another.

When the Testarossa-Harlaown sisters were alone, their love for one another was displayed in full: touches became bold, deep, passionate kisses were shared, bed sheets were rustled, clothes were taken off, sounds of intense pleasure were heard and flesh touched flesh in the most heated of embraces.

And more often than not, Alicia loved to take advantage of her darling little sister's sensitivity to music, such as tonight…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Nobody gets to see so much of your skin, Fate-chan. Nobody…Nobody but ME, you hear me, Imouto-chan~?" Alicia growled in her twin's ear, biting and sucking on the lobe before blowing on it, earning a soft gasp from her little sister, who was blushing hotly.

The sisters were in a nightclub in the small town by the beach; Alicia holding Fate by the hips from behind as the music pounded from the speakers located around the dance floor, both girls feeling the beat of the music sink under their skin and guide their bodies along, and the younger twin was particularly enjoying this, as her sensitivity for music was hitting her in full effect, plus Alicia's possessive touch was thrilling.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Alicia, Fate and their friends went to the beach on a road trip that day, and the reason for Alicia's possessiveness and jealousy comes from a little stunt Fate pulled that afternoon, when she was roped by Nanoha and Hayate into wearing a nosebleed-inducing black sling bikini that caught the attention of pretty much every male and female at the beach.

Fate didn't really do much. She just lay down on her towel, humming an upbeat tune, occasionally singing along to something along the lines of "How crazy am I~? How crazy are you? Are you~?"

After wiping her bloody nose, Alicia immediately ran over to her beloved sister, not believing how innocently sexy Fate could be, and shoved an oversized t-shirt on her before turning to everybody who was looking at them. She the yelled out: "You saw NOTHING! This NEVER happened! Speak a word and I'll HUNT you DOWN!"

Alicia then slumped to her knees and Fate shyly placed her hand on her shoulder, looking at her with those big, garnet eyes of hers, confused. Alicia looked at her with a deadpan expression and said: "We'll talk about this later."

The elder blonde then looked at her friends Nanoha and Hayate with a glare so intense, the girls flinched and hugged each other, shivering in fright.

Those two miscreants got what was coming to them later on.

As for the clueless Fate, she went to change into a much less provocative one-piece swimsuit and they enjoyed the rest of their day playing in the ocean.

That brings us back to the night club, where the Testarossa-Harlaown sisters were pressed together tightly as the music played on, swaying and shaking to the beat, sweat gathering on their lithe bodies, their clothes clinging to their skin as the heat in the room rose.

Also, Alicia was doing Fate absolutely no favors as the elder sister's touch became really bold; one hand went from Fate's hip to move up and down the exposed of her flat tummy, titillating on the edge of her black skirt with purple trim that barely reached Fate's mid-thigh, Alicia gently racking her nails across Fate's stomach, which shook from side to side with the beat.

Alicia's other hand, was gently stroking along Fate's down neck and across collarbone, dangerously close to the top of her beautiful breasts, which were encased in a black corset with white strings, which pushed the fleshy mounds in a most tantalizing way.

To top it all off, Alicia brushed her little sister's silky golden mane to the side with her nose before leaning in and taking a deep whiff of Fate's scent, pressing her mouth to the girl's neck and planting soft, open-mouthed kisses, getting a nice taste of her darling little sister.

Fate was positively shivering at this point, as Alicia's soft, casual touches were wreaking havoc on her beloved twin's body, as Fate tried to bounce her chest up so that Alicia's hand would land on her breasts, as well as grinding her hips back and forth against Alicia's, trying to get her hand to slip into her skirt, but Alicia cruelly kept her at bay, pulling her hands back just so, all the while kissing Fate's neck and nuzzling her hair.

_I want to survive._

_I want to survive._

_I still can't stop wanting to live._

_Guided by the constellations, our eyes met._

Fate turned her head towards Alicia's, her garnet eyes half-lidded, hazy and on the verge of tears, her body aching for more of Alicia's touch, and the music playing at the moment wasn't doing her any favors whatsoever.

_I want to survive._

_I am at a loss,_

_Gently withering away._

_But until I show you my true self,_

_I will not sleep._

"O-Onee-san…please…don't be like this…I'm sorry, Ok…?" Fate whined and she cried out when Alicia wrapped her arms around her waist and torso, right under her breasts.

"You're never, EVER, showing that much skin to anyone else, you hear me? You're mine…your body and soul, all of you…You. Are. Mine~!" Alicia purred before cupping Fate's chin and pulling her in for a kiss, which Fate pretty much melted into, turning around in Alicia's arms and wrapping her own around her beloved older sister, kissing her back, hard…

_In place of my wildness,_

_I shall offer a prayer._

_I love you._

_Constellations, please guide me..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

That night, in the solace of their shared bedroom, Alicia made sweet, slow, passionate love to her beloved Fate, singing to her as her fingers played with the younger blonde's body like a keyboard, getting Fate to let out the most melodious sounds…

_A song about two lovers drawn to each other like a Magnet…_

**FIN**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Author's Notes:** Hey-yo, everybody~!

Major Mike Powell III here with my latest addition to the MGLN section, and this time, I'm leaving our favorite Aces alone for once and focus on everybody's favorite pair of beautiful twins, Alicia and Fate. And what shenanigans I came up with, eh~?

So, not a lot to say here, really. LOL I just wanted to write some cute and slightly smexy times with the Testarossa Twins, and I really hope I succeeded.

I also want to thank my very good friend, GrimGrave, for finally convincing me to sit my sorry ass down and write, even if he hates MGLN. I won't forget this favor, my friend! (Salutes)

I also want to thank my friends Nioki Nainai and Yui Moonlight for helping me get this one-shot started, while GrimGrave helped me finish it. :3 Thank you, everyone~!

So, that said, I really hope you enjoyed this lyrical little one-shot, and you get a cake if you can guess what were the songs I made reference to. ;3 The cake is so delicious and moist~

Oh yes, and review, plz. :D

Till next time!

_Semper-Fi! _Carry on!


End file.
